1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper-releasing mechanism, and more particularly to a paper-releasing mechanism including an elastic unit for releasing an idle roller to draw out a paper easily when the paper is jammed.
2. The Related Art
Business machines, such as a scanner, a printer, a copier, etc., are broadly required in an office. The business machine has a paper-supplying tray to feed papers into the business machine. Sometimes, the paper is jammed and hard to draw out.
For example, a printer comprises a pick-up device, a paper-feeding device, a draw-out device and a printing device. The pick-up device is provided for picking up papers stacked in a paper-supplying tray and then the paper enters a paper-feeding path, the paper-feeding device feeds the paper to the printing device. After the paper is printed, the draw-out device draws out the printed paper from the printer one by one.
In the printer, the paper-feeding device includes a plurality of pairs of rollers arranged in the paper-feeding path. Each pair of rollers includes a driving roller and an idle roller. The pair of rollers, which is located at the back end of the paper-feeding path, is covered by a rotatable housing.
When printing, the paper stacked in a paper-supplying tray enters into the paper-feeding path one by one via the pick-up device. The driving roller is driven by a motor (not shown) and drives the paper to pass through the paper-feeding path. The idle roller is driven by the driving roller. As a result, the paper is fed between the driving roller and the idle roller. Next, the paper is printed by the printing device. Finally, the paper is drawn out from the printer by the draw-out device.
Unavoidably, when printing, the paper is sometimes jammed, and more particularly is jammed between the drive roller and the idle roller at the back end of the paper-feeding path. Then, the rotatable housing has to be lifted up in order to draw out the paper jammed between the drive roller and the idle roller.
However, the driving roller and the idle roller match up closely. When the paper is drawn out, the friction against the paper and the rollers is great. Therefore, it is hard to draw out the paper. In other words, it causes inconvenience for the user. Moreover, the paper is easy to be torn and the engagement between the driving roller and the idle roller is easy to be loosened.